Question: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{4y - 2}{y - 9} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 9$ $ 4y - 2 = \dfrac{y - 9}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(4y - 2) = y - 9 $ $24y - 12 = y - 9$ $23y - 12 = -9$ $23y = 3$ $y = \dfrac{3}{23}$